ComicSansPony
Background Ben Stock, A,K.A Comic Sans, has had brony friends since high school, but back then he never gave the show a watch. His brony friends however convinced him to add "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" onto his imaginary list of TV shows to watch. He then went off to Full Sail University for college. Then mid march of 2014 he got bored enough and binge watched the entire series up until season 4 on netflix in about 3-4 days. He then came out as a Brony on March 17th, 2014 on his daily vlog. Since he already spent a lot of time on youtube, he begun to watch a ton of MLP analysts. The first one he ever watched was either ILoveKimPossibleAlot, Ink Rose or TheLooneyTurtle. Eventually he came upon the MLP Comic series published by IDW. After buying digital copies of all the current comics at the time (up until the Reflections Arc), he wanted to see who in the bronalysis comunityy was reviewing or analyzing them. Very Few, if any were. On July 19th, 2014 he decided to begin a review show focused initially on the comics. This show would later be titled My 2 Bits to allow him to eventually branch out to other topic beyond the comics.. Shortly following his debut as a bronalysis, he saw that ILoveKimPossibleAlot was hiring editors and he applied for the job. It was actually really surprising to him that he actually got the job. He would edit for her for the month of September 2014. Most notibly editing the ending gag for Why KP Likes What She Likes (Feat. Solrac). He eventually left because editing KP's vids made him more excited to do his own thing and editing for her took up his free time. Focusing back on his reviews he was finally accepted to The Rift Café sometime in November. He eventually shifted over to being only a Bronalysis on December 17th, 2014 when he ended his daily vlog of almost 4 years. ...AND THAT IS HOW EQUESTRIA WAS MADE! Character (Events will be added as they are revealed in My 2 Bits) Comic Q Sansabard was born when Discord was in the first time. Due to the chaotic magic at the time his horn, though still a unicorn horn, is made out of glass. Comic is not careful and so it is commonly broken. The glass horn is also makes his magic very weak so Comic is barely able to successfully do telekinesis. He can do other spells, but with chaotic side effects. He also casts a random spell whenever he sneezes. One such sneeze turned his older brother Text Typer into disembodied text. At some point Comic and his brother got transported 1000 years into the future and now live in modern Equestria. After some time living in the modern day he eventually moved to Ponyville. Using a spell he made his apartment half online half in the real world, but the side effects are it is infinitely big and all the walls end up the same color when painted. Once in Ponyville, He begun reviewing comics. While reviewing the Nightmare Reality Arc he accidentally teleported himself to the moon and encountered a demon pony named Jet Fever who would accompany Comic back to Ponyville and become his script editor (and build Comic a wall with lasers hidden in it). Eventually Comic wanted wanted the ability to do collabs, but the rift had yet to effect his channel, so in desperation he bought the Super Easy Rift Connector 9000 (SERC 9K or SERC), without the manual, from Flim and Flam. They assured him it worked properly, unfortunately it didn't and it went on to unintentionally cause many of his collabs (in order of appearance: Countess Rose, AJ, CarBon, Rose Pal, The Ponyville Critic). One such collab was with The Ponyville Critic, the SERC opened up to an evil alternate reality allowing Sans Serif, an evil version of Comic, to come through with his lacky, an evil Critic, and they tookk over his Channel and locked Comic and Critic in a nondescript room. Though being locked up in a nondescript room couldn't stop him because a secret passage lead from that room to his Bedroom. He and Critic set out in search of Jet Fever to arm the laser defense system. He agree to arm it, but they must pull the lever in the review room. So while Comic distracts Serif by allowing himself to be put in a body crushing spell, Critic pulls the lever...unfortunately it is the wrong lever. This makes Serif get cocky and reveals he and McEvil (Evil Critic) are not equals, he also releases Comic from the spell. McEvil leaves and Comic is able to pull the right lever to arm the lasers. Vowing he will return Serif Teleports away. As Critic leave Comic gives him a warning to watch out for his evil alternate. A week or so later Comic was surfing the internet and received an email from Logan Stevens that contained the OC AI known as GeekySteven. The AI came out of his computer to do a review, destroying the computer in the process. Comic's attempts to get back to normal life, but a mysterious journal and a spell whisks him away to a 2D doodle realm where he meets Doodle Dabble and does a review before being sent back to the real world. Doodle strongly believes that comic owes her 1 bit for the swear he said while on her channel. Though Comic won't give to to her because it is property of Text Typer's swear jar which will also never see the bit. Shows 'My 2 Bits' My 2 Bits is a weekly review show hosted by Comic Sans, and occasionally others guest and reoccurring characters. Currently the only MLP Content covered in the show is the MLP comics published by IDW. Eventually the show will branch out, but not for a while. (Read more) 'For Shits & Giggles (4S&G)' For Shits & Giggles , A.K.A 4S&G or Fo Shiggles, is a weekly live stream let's play/podcast thing streamed on Twitch. This show is currently on Hiatus. (Read more) '...Read as a Poem' ...Read as a Poem is where Comic reads a song from the Show or the fandom as a poem. This show has been discontinued due to lack of interest from views and Comic himself. '2 Bit Announcements' Only Comic would give a special name to his update videos. True to their name little effort is put into them, but at least they are informational...usually. Other Projects Fallout: Equestria - Ballad of a Crystal Pony A Fallout: Equestria inspired fanfic that can be read on FimFiction Trivia *Comic's Full name is Comic Q Sansabard ** The "Q" stands for nothing, it is just a letter as his middle name. *When frightened, angry, or excited Comic shouts out a random exclamation *When Comic transitioned from pony creator to actually being drawn, Ben said in a 2 Bit announcement that the change would not be a plot point in the review's canon. It has since become a running gag that only Text Typer notices the change. * Comic is really good at making cheesy horse puns *Comic currently owes 1 bit to Text Typer's swear jar. Technically he owes more, but that was transferred to Jet Fever following Jet loosing a bet made in episode 24 of My 2 Bits. * Comic (the character) was born when discord was in power the 1st time ** Causes his horn to be made of glass ** Causes his spells to have unintended chaotic side effects ** Causes a random spell to get cast when he sneezes. * Some events on other ponies channels have yet to happen meaning other ponies may have met Comic, but Comic has not met them. ** So far 4 events have not happened to Comic yet, but will happen in his personal future *** Shark's 2014 hearth's Warming video *** Comic's collab with MasterCode on Friends Forever #7 *** Blissy's Magic Lesson with Comic on Special Effect Spells *** Comic's AMWDW and the Connecting video * Comic has broken into the Marevel Studios vault and stolen the newest Power Ponies Comic. * Shortly following stealing the Power Ponies comic, Comic was abducted by aliens that turned out to be Mastercode * Comic has been a doodle once during a collab with Doodle Dabble where he got sucked into a journal she sent to him. * The collab with Doodle Dabble was the only episode of My 2 Bits to not feature OC art from MoombaTroopa *Comic is drawn by MoombaTroopa *Comic's first Collab was with Countess Rose. *Comic is often mistaken as a female in Rift Café calls **Worst offenders are Robin0928, Shark, and Unova Brony. *Comic was an editor for ILoveKimPossibleAlot for all of one month. *Prior to becoming an analyst (really more of a reviewer) Comic had a Daily Vlog under the name SHunSHineSHate. * Comic has a sub count rivalry with Shark, Shark is currently beating him. * An evil version of Comic was introduced in Episode 29 of My 2 Bits. * Comic has briefly been his rule 63 form, Museo Sans, as a result of his magic lesson with Lightning Bliss. Links Youtube Facebook Twitter Tumblr Google+ DA Patreon FimFiction Gallery Comicsanspony oc 3 by moombatroopa-d800dxi.png|Regular OC drawn by MoombaTroopa 4S&G.png|For Shits & Giggles Putt-Putt Saga art commission from Lightning Bliss|link=http://www.twitch.tv/comicsansponylive Comicsanspony profile pic by moombatroopa-d821f86.jpg|Profile Pic by MoombaTroopa Comicsanspony by bast13-d8iwavf.png|Pointy Pony Comic Sans by Bast13 Cutie mark by comicsanspony-d8b96lz.png|Cutie mark Filly oc comic.jpg|Colt Comic Sans by starlight pony Comic rainbow.png|Rainbow Power Comic Sans by Sugary Violet Chibi comic sans by comicsanspony-d80x2qi.png|Chibi Comic Sans by Lexie Comic sans by mangajag-d86kcih.png|Anthro Comic Sans by Grass Hope Eggbrain by comicsanspony-d80skxj.jpg|Eggbrain by Lexie Look at this merch you have to just love it all by mangajag-d87b84r.png|Look at this merch! You have to just love it ALL! (by Grass Hope) Storytime by mariedrose-d8k7i9d-1.jpg|Story Time by Countess Rose Comic sans pony vector by takarapov-d86k3mi.png|Comic Sans by TakaraPOV Analyst drawings comic sans by britishbronyreviewer-d8dr8uo.jpg|Comic Sans bronalysis art by British Brony comic_sans_reference_sheet_by_moombatroopa-d8m7912.jpg|Comic Sans' Reference Sheet by MoombaTroopa commission_for_comicsanspony_by_befishproductions-d8ojqf7.png|CountessSans Ship art commissioned from Befish|link=http://befishproductions.deviantart.com/art/Commission-for-ComicSansPony-524960899 Equalized Comic Sans.png|Equalized Comic Sans by cAPS lOCK comicsans_commission___part_2_by_befishproductions-d8p6r51.png|playing the MLP CCG with a friend (commissioned by Befish)|link=http://befishproductions.deviantart.com/art/ComicSans-Commission-Part-2-526034917 comic_sans_pony_finished_by_chopstickgirls-d89ufb9.jpg|Plushie Comic Sans (Commissioned from Chopstickgrils comicsanspony_by_naitaidaifoxxoll-d8jtps3.png|Comic recreated in Pony creator by a fan free_commission_comic_q_sansabard_wallpaper_by_zecter_the_hedgehog-d8bauat.png|Free Desktop image made by RapidTV league_of_analysing_brony_faces_by_theponyvillecritic-d8bzh2q.png|The Ponyville Critic added me to the analysis art made originally by Ink Rose make_fan_art_of_comic_sans_pony_by_daylover1313-d8dijk0.jpg|First piece of fan art I ever received. rose_pal_and_friends_at_whitby_abbey_by_rigifan32-d8j7riy.jpg|Rose Pal and Friends at Whitby Abbey Comic Slipper.png|Comic Sans slipper equestrian_comic_sans_by_lightning_bliss-d8sqs6q.png|Equestrian boy Comic Sans (Made by Lightning Bliss) requested_comic_holding_comic_by_starlight2213-d8ruivh.png|Ben Stock holding Comic Sans (by starlight pony) Shark's fan art traced.png|Shark Discusses's Comic Sans Fan art traced and colored by Comic Sans comicsanspony_by_justthebrony-d8x5mwb.png|Comic Sans Quill countess_comic_by_naitaidaifoxxoll-d8wos49.png|More CountessSans Ship art nerding_out__feat__comic_sans_pony__by_f1r3w0rks-d8xthf2.png|Comic needing out with a gladiatorial daydream about defeating Sans Serif. By F1r3w0rks is a Colt anime_comicsanspony__with_horn__by_katrinahood-d8y41sb-1.jpg|Anime ComicSansPony by KatrinaHood